Halo Surviver made soldier
by Safire 19
Summary: In New Mambassa there are native tribes that hold on to their ways. One who was thrown out simply because her family was known as strong warrors and medics. Alone she wondered the forest helping the UNSC around in the forest. One day a metor falls not far from her camp. What will happen next? I don't know if I want to continue this, if I have some messages I will keep it up.


I saw the meteors coming down from space. It landed close to my camp. I stood grabbing my bow and took off running wanting to investigate. When I arrived at the landing zone it looked like a person in armor. I drew my sword and approached the armored being. It wasn't moving at all. The leaves burning next to it showed the metal was hot enough to burn.

I took my sword and tapped the helmet. A groan filled the air. So who ever was inside of it was alive.

'Okay big guy time to wake up.' I thought to myself. I was going to need water and a lot of it. Good thing there was a river near by. I took off heading for the river bank I left a bucket their last time. It should still be their. I grabbed the bucket and headed back to the man in the armor.

Once I got back I dumped the water on top of them. The being woke up but did not seem able to move. I walked up to where they could see me.

"How can I help?" I spoke for the first time this week.

"The screen on my right arm. Armor locked." I nodded and went to do as he said. His armor was still burning hot. I hissed as I pulled back. I teared some of my shirt and wrapped two of my fingers. It worked but it still hurt. The person's arms fell and he groaned some.

"You fell just a few minutes ago." I told him moving and picking up my bow and the bucket.

"Old style weapons,"

"It is what I could make," I answered slightly upset with the jab.

"I meant no offence." He spoke standing up.

"Well offence taken. Come, I'll feed and house you tonight then take you to New Mombasa." I told him as I started walking towards the caves.

"I need to go back tonight," he spoke.

"Afraid that is not possible this area is the only area the predators can not reach, and unlike you I don't have armor and the town don't let people like me in. you want a guide to your base than you wait till sun up in about five hours." I told him walking off. I heard the armor person behind me as we walked.

We arrived shortly at my camp. I restarted the fire and pulled out some of my fresh Jerky and two water canteens. I was thankful for Commander Keys. She traded with me often. Sometimes to guide a fire team, or for some meat and fur. I got water containers salt and clothes. I handed one of the cantinas and a pack of jerky to him and went to sit on my log.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked putting what I gave him down.

"I know military when I see one. The marines talk about Spartans time to time. Always saying how you guys never die. Fools the lot of them." I spoke pulling my knees up. "Anyway, I have been trading with Commander Keys. I help guide fire teams time to time. I am doing this as a favor to show my thanks to Miss Keys." I answered him looking into the fire. I stood up.

"I'm getting some water so I can douse the fire latter. I will be back." I told him walking off to the river.

When I returned the cantine was empty and the jerky eaten. I smiled slightly as I set down the bucket.

"Get some sleep Spartan, I don't need a city folk like you slowing us down tomorrow." I told him. The Spartan looked at me his body language gave nothing away. I climbed up a tree and settled down in a fork of it.

Purple ships pass over, they did not look human, guess it was time to wake the Spartan and tell Keys I have to leave. I know the Covent were dangerous, and I knew I could not hope to take them on alone. I jumped down and doused the fire embers. I covered them up and made sure everything in the cave I used as a store house was either packed or ruined.

"Spartan wake up we need to move." I spoke shaking his shoulder. The Spartan woke, he shook his head and looked up. He stood rolling his shoulders a few times.

"Alright, the Covent is moving in, we're heading back to where I found you. If there is no sign of anyone I'll leave a sign saying your with me and take you to base. If they are there I drop you off and we part ways." I told him.

"what about you," he asked. I shrugged.

"I run as fast and as far as I can, if they catch up with me I put up a fight till they kill me. If I survive I stay away until they leave then come back." I answered as I started walking.

"What of your supplies,"

"Anything I am not caring now is ruined, I won't let my hard work help the enemy. I'll trade the extra I have for water and canteens and move along." I spoke.

"You seem to like being alone." He spoke again.

"As the people of my village said, as an orphan I am useless. And villages here do not take in outcasts and New Mombasa doesn't except villagers. They'll take in kids but as soon as they hit 15 they are thrown out of the city. An outcast has to learn being alone is better than being with others, especially the villages." I spoke. "But you UNSC are okay I guess but we are an beneficial terms. No telling what you would all do when I turn into a burden." I huffed as we arrived where I found the Spartan, and there Sargent Johnson and a team of marines stood.

"Well looks like we didn't find you first, Chief." Johnson spoke catching sight of us. I blinked Chief as in the Master Chief. Well I'll be dammed, I housed a UNSC hero.

"Nice to see you alive Shadow, you didn't respond to the com." He spoke.

"Was busy destroying my things to make sure the Brutes could not find use in it." I told him. He nodded his head in approval.

"Good to hear, so what's your plan?" Johnson asked.

"Running like the Demon Fox is on my tail." I answered as I heard a rustling of the leaves. I glanced around subtly.

"You know you could just come with us. You are welcomed to." Johnson spoke repeating his offer like every time we met.

"I told you I would think on it," I huffed. Catching sight of a glimmer. It was coming up besides Johnson. I shifted slightly I was about to act but Master Chief acted first. Not a second later Chief had a magnum in it's unprotected jaw.

"Whoa there, the Arbiter is with us. I don't need you or for that matter you Shadow, killing him." Johnson spoke trying to pacify Chief. Chief stayed like for a moment before releasing the Arbiter.

"We best be off," the Arbiter spoke looking to Johnson then he looked to me. "The Brutes have our scent."

"Then they must love the smell of green." Johnson spoke. I turned to leave but was grabbed by Johnson.

"Oh no you don't, I've tried being nice, but you can't get a hint. Welcome to the UNCS marines." Johnson spoke. "Chief watch her, she is coming with us." He ordered.

"Johnson, I can't have a job. The village-"

"Abandoned you," he spoke harshly. "They do not deserve your loyalty. You are coming with us so I can make sure you are okay. When we met you, you could barely talk. We had to teach you. So your going to smear it in the villagers face and your getting a job and doing great at it!" Johnson spoke getting in my face.

"I really do not like you right now." I growled.

"Well suck it up cupcake. Your in the UNSC and these are all my witnesses. And you can't kill us all." Johnson spoke with a grin. I smirked and took his cigar before he could react.

"You never know, I could get lucky." I spoke taking a drag from the cigar. I sighed out. I could hear the roars and barks of the Covent.

"As you said Arbiter, they have our scent. Two clicks west and closing. The river will hide the bulk of our scent." I spoke handing the cigar back to Johnson. Johnson's and several other marines mouths dropped at the revelation. I shook my head and started the click journey to the river.

"How were you able to tell the location of the Brutes?" the Arbiter questioned. I sighed never ending questions.

"I grew up in the forests here. I know it better than the hunters of the villagers. The dirt tells me how long ago they where here. The birds tell us when they are close or where there is death. Sound tells me even more." I spoke.

"A hunter are you,"

"A survivor," I corrected as I walked away.

"Phantom," a solder warned. Johnson pulled me into cover. A purple ship flew over us.

"If we stay together we are going to get caught." Johnson warned.

"Chief take Shadow and go with the Arbiter. she'll guide you to the river. Do not let her get away." Johnson ordered. I grumbled. Sure send me with the guy who is more likely to survive.


End file.
